The Threat Remains
} |name = The Threat Remains |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Inquisition_reborn.png |px = 270x360px |location= Haven Hinterlands Val Royeaux |start = |end = |rewards = |previous= The Wrath of Heaven |next = In Hushed Whispers or Champions of the Just |qcat = main |related = }} The Threat Remains is a main quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It chronicles the rebirth of the Inquisition and the initial reforging of alliances to face the Inquisition's enemies and restore order in Thedas. Acquisition This quest is automatically triggered after The Wrath of Heaven is completed. You awaken in a room in Haven, where a young elven girl bringing medical supplies will walk in. After apologizing profusely she will explain that Cassandra wanted to be made aware of when the Inquisitor woke up and will immediately run off. The house is almost bare of anything noteworthy, bar a note with some details about your recovery after sealing the Breach. If the Flames of the Inquisition DLC has been installed, there is a box of 'special deliveries' containing a class specific weapon and armor 'of the Dragon'. Walkthrough Meet Cassandra in the chantry When you leave the house you are greeted by an honor guard that leads towards the chantry. It is possible to explore most of Haven at this point, but it is advisable to wait until after you have met Cassandra when the crowds will have dispersed and the whole area is available to explore. Proceed to the chantry where you will hear Cassandra along with Leliana arguing with Grand Chancellor Roderick. You can have your say in the argument but after more arguing with Roderick, Cassandra, acting on Divine Justinia's final orders, declares the Inquisition reborn. Codex entry: The First Inquisition is unlocked. Rebirth of the Inquisition After a cutscene you are placed outside the chantry and obtain the quest Haven's Best and Brightest. It is now possible to explore all of Haven, speak to the npc's and complete several tutorial-type side quests there. To proceed with the main quest, re-enter the chantry. In the following cutscene Cassandra introduces you to the three advisors: Cullen, commander of the Inquisition's Forces, Josephine, its ambassador and overseer of Connections, and Leliana, the spymaster and purveyor of Secrets. When discussing the next objectives for the Inquisition, you are given a quick tutorial of how to use the war table with the operation to Scout the Hinterlands. You are given the option of traveling immediately to the Hinterlands and following up on the quests there or exiting back to Haven. Leliana suggests visiting Mother Giselle, a Mother of the Chantry operating in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe, to begin laying the groundwork for approaching the remaining members of the Chantry. Additionally, you are given a number of quests aimed towards gaining allies, agents, power and influence - Lost Souls and Vigilance on the Coast, the war table operations Hard in Hightown 3: Varric's Revenge, Address a Nobleman's Concerns, The Teyrn of Highever, Scout the Storm Coast, Deal with Relatives of the Trevelyans (human Herald only), Contact Clan Lavellan (elf Herald only), The Carta Gets Its Cut (dwarf Herald only), Contact with the Valo-Kas Mercenaries (Qunari Herald only), Gather Coin (Haven), Rescue Soldiers Missing in Ferelden and Investigate Serault if you have completed Dragon Age: The Last Court. Numerous codex entries are unlocked (see the list below). The Hinterlands Arriving at the camp, Chief Scout Lace Harding will brief the Inquisitor on Mother Giselle, as well as Dennet, Redcliffe's old horsemaster. Following the path down the hill from the camp, you will have to clear the area of the two warring factions, the mages and the templars. Once the crossroads are cleared you will have acquired several codexes (see the list below). Next, Mother Giselle will talk to you and suggest that you visit Val Royeaux. Following this conversation, you must speak with Corporal Vale and aid him in securing the crossroads. Fully speaking to him will give you markers towards the quests Hunger Pangs, In the Elements, and Shallow Breaths, as well as a tutorial on Power and its related codex entry: The Inquisition. The Inquisitor can then proceed to the refugee hunter to obtain Hunger Pangs and to Whittle to get In The Elements. To progress the quest from this point, you require 4 Power which can be earned in ways as described in the codex — seal Fade rifts, complete quests and establish camps in the Hinterlands. Val Royeaux Once you have the required power travel back to Haven. Outside the chantry is an angry mob, they are harassing some mages and blaming them for causing the Breach. Cullen intercedes and tells the mob to get back to work. Talk to Cullen and High Chancellor Roderick about the situation, then head on into the war room to unlock Val Royeaux. Travel to Val Royeaux and speak to the Inquisition scout who informs you that the templars are waiting for you, then continue on to the main square of the Summer Bazaar and approach Revered Mother Hevara. Lord Seeker Lucius appears, taunting the Chantry and the Inquisition. He dismisses any idea of allying with the Inquisition against the Breach and withdraws all Templar forces from Val Royeaux, leaving it defenseless. The war table operation The Chantry Remains becomes available at this point. Taking a few steps when you have control again will result in an arrow being fired into the ground from a hidden source. Investigating the arrow unlocks the companion quest A Friend of Red Jenny. On the other side of the square by the exit is a messenger, who gives you an invitation that unlocks the companion quest The Imperial Enchanter. When you exit the city, you'll be met by the rebel mage leader Grand Enchanter Fiona who invites you to Redcliffe Castle. The visit to Val Royeaux unlocks several codex entries, see the list below. Back in Haven Return to Haven to discuss the outcome of the visit to Val Royeaux with the advisers. It is clear that with regards to alliances, you now have two options: either to approach the mages or the templars. The war table operation The Cult of Andraste unlocks at this point. Before you can get away Leliana approaches you and reveals that her spies have located a Grey Warden in the Hinterlands, going by the name Blackwall. She asks that you attempt to contact the Warden, which unlocks the companion quest The Lone Warden and the codex entry The Grey Wardens. Another companion quest, The Captain of the Chargers, is given, which rounds off all the available companion recruitments up to this point. Finally, the codex entry The Wrath of Heaven is obtained as the quest ends. Rewards At the end of the prologue you receive *40 Influence Speaking with Corporal Vale yields *40 Influence *44 XP Completing the quest yields *1,359 XP *400 Influence *2 Power Results *The new Inquisition is formed to close the Breach *Mother Giselle joins the Inquisition *The templars withdraw from Val Royeaux and garrison in Therinfal Redoubt *The mages approach the Inquisition, inviting them to come to Redcliffe *The Hinterlands and Val Royeaux become available for exploration *Access to the recruitment quests for Sera, Vivienne, Blackwall, and Iron Bull Approval Three Days Later Cassandra: The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it. :*I did what I could. - :*I'm still a suspect? - (No effect) :*You want my help. Again. - (No effect) Cassandra: Providence. The maker sent him/her to us in our darkest hour. :*Blessed be the maker. / Are you sure? :**Human Inquisitor - :**Elf, dwarf, or qunari Inquisitor - :*You believe I'm innocent. - (No effect) :*I am not a "chosen one." - :*What more do you want? - (No effect) :*Are you serious? - Cassandra: We must act now. With you at our side. :*I want to help. - :*This is rather strange. - (No effect) :*I agree. For now. - (No effect) Rebirth of the Inquisition If "The Herald of Andraste?" dialogue option is chosen: Cullen: How do you feel about that? *It's unnerving. - (No effect) *They're wrong. - *I like it. **Human Inquisitor - **Elf, dwarf, or qunari Inquisitor - (No effect) *I don't know. - (No effect) After Val Royeaux Cullen: You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse! :*We should meet the mages. - :*We should find the templars - :*You must choose soon - Codex entries Return to the chantry Hinterlands Val Royeaux At the end of the quest pl:Nieustające zagrożenie Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition main quests